Little (Grrl) Lost
Little (Grrl) Lost (2007) — The 20th book of the Newford series in Chronological order. Category Young Adult Description The story follows two main characters: Elizabeth and T.J. Even though they're very different, they're still friends. Even though T.J. is a human and Elizabeth is a little (a person about six inches tall), they're still friends. But when Elizabeth goes missing, it's up for her to get home and for T.J. to find her, resulting in a lot of discovery and growing up. ~ The Wordwood | Books / Little Grrl Lost ✤ BOOK 20 BLURB—Little (Grrl) Lost (2007): When fourteen-year-old TJ and her family are forced to move from their farm to the suburbs, she has to give up her beloved horse, Red but she makes a surprising new friend. Elizabeth is a Little, a six-inch-high punked-out teen with an attitude, who has run away from home to make her way in the world. TJ and Elizabeth the Big and the Little soon become friends, but each quickly finds herself in a truly life-threatening situation, and they are unable to help each other. Little (Grrl) Lost is a delightful combination of realism, magic, humor, and hope, and is sure to win Charles de Lint many new teen and adult fans. ~ Goodreads | Little (Grrl) Lost (Newford, #20) Excerpt Themes One way that TJ and Elizabeth learn about the Littles’ history and traditions is by consulting books—especially those of fictional author Sheri Piper, whose picture books hold the key to the mystery of the Littles and a possible temptation for Elizabeth. ~Little (Grrl) Lost Reviewed on Quill and Quire World-Building Settings * Crestview * Faerie Supernatural / Mythical Elements Littles, gnomes, fairies, goblins, elves, other magical beings, Faerie, Otherworld, World A Little named Elizabeth Wood, her Big friend T.J. fresh from the farm, and the great big world of gnomes, fairies, goblins, and other magical beings they find when they take a step away from the safe, comfortable world the girls’ parents had created for them. A Little, it turns out, is a 6-inch tall person, and a whole family of them are living between the walls of the suburban house T.J.’s family moved into when their family farm failed. Full of punk energy and teenage angst, Elizabeth runs away from home far enough to meet T.J., in whose room the front door of their home is. Frightened by the discovery of their girl by the Big, Elizabeth’s parents quickly move, and in search of clues as to where they might have headed, T.J. and Elizabeth try to contact an author, Sheri Piper, whose books about little people seem real enough that the girls think she might just know about real Littles like Elizabeth. And then things start to go wrong. ~ Dustin M. Wax Protagonists ✥ "Tetty ", Elizabeth Wood: six inch tall “Little” with home made grunge tee-shirts and bright blue hair ✥ T.J.: T.J. who has had to move from the countryside and away from her beloved horse into the suburbs because her family’s finances have gone all sorts of downhill. T.J. is shy and awkward, a bit dull, a little too normal, and she clearly has no sense of fashion or adventure compared to the kids in the city. Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add ~ Sources: * Book Review: “Little (Grrl) Lost” by Charles de Lint : Dustin M. Wax * Book Review: Little [Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint] Cover Artists * Scott Fischer — 2007-hc by Viking & 2009-pb by Firebird / Penguin ~ Source: Bibliography: Cover: Little (Grrl) Lost Publishing Information Publishers: Viking Juvenile, Firebird * Hardcover, First Ed., 271 pages, Pub: Sept 6th 2007 by Viking Juvenile—ISBN: 0670061441 * Paperback, 288 pages, Pub: Jan 8th 2009 by Firebird—ISBN: 0142413011 TOC: Table of Contents # The Annoying Little # The Blues Ain't Nothing But a Girl Six Inches Tall # Don't Call Me Tetty # Viga Vega # If I Had Wings... # Things That Explode in the Night # And I Bid You Good Night First Sentence SCRITCH, SCRITCH, SCRITCH. Quotes Charles de Lint Quotes ~ GR : "Oh, crap, don't swat me." Those are the first words spoken by Elizabeth Wood, a six-inch-tall, sarcastic "Little," upon meeting 14-year-old T.J., a soft-spoken goody-two-shoes. ~ eSebco Digital Books ~ : She raised her fist to bang on the wall, then froze. : Because the impossible happened. : A small section of the baseboard opened as though it was a tiny door, spilling out a square of light. A girl appeared in the doorway, looking back inside. She held a duffel bag in one hand and was wearing a jean jacket over a T-shirt, a short red-and-black plaid skirt, and black clunky shoes. Her hair was neon blue. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. : And stood about six inches high. ~ bookshelves of doom ~ Trivia Lists That Contain Little (Grrl) Lost (Newford, #20) by Charles de Lint ~ GR Notes / Comments In order to better establish the difference between the narrations, De Lint writes T.J.’s section using the traditional third-person, past tense narration (“Jane walked to the store.”) incorporating periods from Geoff or Jaime’s perspective to flesh out certain events. Elizabeth’s sections, on the other hand, are written in the first-person, present tense (“I walk to the store.”), a style that is becoming very common in contemporary novels. (This style is also what makes Elizabeth’s sections of the narration sound more like De Lint’s other YA Newford novel, The Blue Girl.) Most of the novel is set in the course of two very eventful days for the girls. Nonetheless, the narrative feels expansive. De Lint takes his time, fleshing out the details of T.J. and Elizabeth’s adventures. The story is also fairly light, maintaining a generally upbeat feel. See Also * Next book: Promises to Keep (2007) * Previous book: Old Man Crow (2007) * Chronological List of Newford books * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: Little (Grrl) Lost (2007) Description ~ Author * Little (Grrl) Lost (Newford, #20) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: Little (Grrl) Lost ~ ISFdb * Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) * Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint | LibraryThing Characters, world: * The Wordwood | Books / Little Grrl Lost Reviews: *The SF Site Featured Review: Little (Grrl) Lost ~ SF Site *Little (Grrl) Lost / Charles de Lint – Rat's Reading *Review little Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint | Humanities 360 *Review: Little (Grrl) Lost; by Charles de Lint : Dustin M. Wax *eSebco Digital Books *Little (Grrl) Lost Reviewed on Quill and Quire *Little (Grrl) Lost: A (reactionary) Chick Lit Wednesday review | Miss Print *Book Review: Little [Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint] ~ Books, Tea & Piracy *bookshelves of doom: Little (Grrl) Lost -- Charles de Lint *Children's Book Review: Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint ~ PW *LITTLE (GRRL) LOST by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Books & other thoughts: A feisty "little" girl - Little Girl Lost #20: Review *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Little (Grrl) Lost *Flamingnet Young Adult Book Blog: Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint *Rhinoa's Ramblings: Little (Grrl) Lost - Charles de Lint *Children's Book Review: Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint *Book Talk: Little (Grrl) Lost « Little Lion Lynnet's Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Young Adult and Chapter Books